


Fuyuhiko Gets Pregnant

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Discussion of Abortion, Fuyuhiko gets fuckin pregnant, Kazuichi the Ultimate Boyfriend, M/M, Mpreg, fuyuhiko? Gay little shit, peko is his bamf bestie, wowsers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fuyuhiko gets knocked up.This is an mpreg fic! Don’t read if you’re not into that.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	Fuyuhiko Gets Pregnant

Fuyuhiko’s life had always been fucking hard. Raised surrounded by shadows of corpses, always in danger since a young age, general fucking Yakuza shit. This life was only made harder by the fact that he was gay as shit. Oh, and that he was part of the 0.005% of the population with a ‘dual-reproductive system’, code for “haha, you’re someone who can get other people pregnant AND get pregnant yourself.”  
Objectively shitty, especially now that he was fucking HEAD of the Kuzuryu clan. How was he supposed to get any fucking respect from his subordinates?  
The answer, of course, was to stay single forever, thus never having to reveal his sexuality, or worry about the possibility of getting pregnant.  
Except Kazuichi ‘Dipshit’ Soda had reappeared in his life a couple years after they’d all graduated from Hope’s Peak.  
Fuyuhiko had lost contact with all of his class, aside from Peko, until Sonia had sent a message out practically demanding a reunion.  
And what was he supposed to do after having a couple of drinks with Kazuichi, both of them slightly tipsy? Not have sex with him?? Don’t be fucking stupid.  
The morning after had been terrifying. He’d just reconnected with his high school crush, and then he’d ruined it by sleeping with him. Kazuichi would never talk to him again, and that’s wasn’t fair, because Fuyuhiko needs his friends, he’s fucking missed them.  
But he hadn’t ruined anything!  
In fact, he made his life exponentially better.  
Kazuichi had smiled at him, interlocked their fingers, and asked him out on a proper fucking date, so of course Fuyuhiko’s strategic ‘Stay Single’ Plan went out the window.  
Coming out to his family had been really difficult. But after two years dating Kaz in secret, Fuyuhiko wanted to cement the mechanic’s position in his life.  
Sure, a couple of distant cousins and uncles had their homophobia jump out, but everyone he cared about - his sister, his parents - they were all cool with it.  
So, with Kazuichi by his side, life started getting less hard.  
He and Peko worked together to build the Kuzuryu syndicate, resulting in lots of profit, meaning he and Kazuichi had a nice big house and thrived in luxury.  
Everything was perfect.

“You ever want kids?”  
Fuyuhiko’s bliss was interrupted by Kazuichi’s annoying question.  
“What? Fuck do you mean?”  
“I mean - it’s what it sounds like. I’m asking you if you think you want children.”  
Fuyuhiko rolls over to look Kazuichi in the eye. How the fuck is supposed to have a nice time being spooned if his boyfriend is gonna be irritating?  
“No. I don’t.”  
“Okay. Cool.” Kazuichi shrugs a little, before going quiet again, cuddling the Yakuza.  
“Why?”  
“It’s just a question!”  
“Well, why did you ask it?”  
“Wh - I don’t always have a reason for every little thing I do.”  
“Do you want kids?”  
Fuyuhiko tries to focus on how gently he’s being held, but he’s a little too busy having an internal freak out as to Kazuichi’s future life plans.  
If he wants kids, will he leave??  
“I dunno. Maybe.”  
Maybe. What kind of shitty answer is that supposed to be? What an absolute joke.  
“It’s like... I’m 25. I feel ready to settle down. I’m just gauging where you’re at.”  
“Marrying me means you have to join the clan.”  
“I know. I can’t say I’ll be much of a bonus, but-”  
“Are you fucking proposing to me right now?”  
“No! When I propose to you, it will be a very grand gesture.”  
“I fucking hate grand gestures.”  
Kazuichi snorts. “I know. I’m joking. Our engagement will be very quiet and lowkey.”  
Fuyuhiko bumps their foreheads together gently. “But what if you decide you want children?”  
“That’s not something worth giving you up.”  
“Once you’re married to me, you won’t be able to really leave. Once a Kuzuryu, always a Kuzuryu.”  
“Who says I’m taking your name?”  
Fuyuhiko shuts his eyes as he lays on Kazuichi’s chest. “If things were different... If I wasn’t the boss, I’d - I’d take your name. And have as many babies as you want.”  
Kazuichi places his hand on the back of Fuyuhiko’s head, massaging it gently.  
“That’s okay. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to Hiko. If you say no kids, then we won’t have kids. Simple as.”  
Sometimes, it was easy to forget that the loving, gentle, easy-going man laying next to him was a pervy, obsessive bastard those first years of high school. Kazuichi then didn’t even begin to compare to Kazuichi now.  
Fuyuhiko tapped the mechanic’s chest three times. It was his way of saying ‘I love you’.  
It was hard to be so emotionally open and out there. So he devised a very clever method of how to tell Kazuichi his feelings. Just three simple taps on his skin.  
And Kazuichi gave him kisses and taps back.  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
Kazuichi smiled at him.  
“I love you too.” He caressed Fuyuhiko’s cheek. “For a very dangerous gangster, you’re a massive cutie.”  
“Shut up!” Fuyuhiko sniggers and shoves him.  
Even after nearly four years together, Kazuichi still complimented and flirted with him as though they were still in the early days of their relationship.  
“I will not. What you gonna do? Bury me six feet under? Chuck me into the bottom of a river? Not gonna lie babe, sounds kinda hot.”  
“You’re a disgusting pervert.” There was no menace in Fuyuhiko’s words. Kazuichi was one of the two people he could be lighthearted and jokey with.  
“Mm, this pervert might make out with you if you keep up with your bullying.”  
“Noo, don’t. I don’t think I’d survive!”  
“Let’s test that theory out, shall we?”  
Kazuichi Soda was the fucking best at kissing. He was the perfect mix of rough and gentle, sharp teeth incredible at lip nibbling, dexterous hands godlike when it came to touching Fuyuhiko in all the right places.  
And again, Fuyuhiko knew everything was perfect.

“Fuyuhiko. Is everything okay?” Peko, using her supreme Overprotective Senses, had arrived at his office mere minutes after he threw up into a bin. He was still crouched over it, gagging and heaving, but that wasn’t why he was shaking.  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. No, this can’t be happening.  
“H-hey Peko. How are you?” Maybe if he acted casually enough, she’d be fooled into thinking he was okay.  
“What? Fuyuhiko!” She rushes to his side, resting a hand on his back and patting him gingerly.  
Shit. His deception has failed.  
“Are you okay? Ill? You shouldn’t be working if you’re ill. Does Kazuichi know you’ve been sick? How could he send you to work like this! We will be having words.”  
“No, Peko, it’s fine, I’m oka-” He’s interrupted by his own vomit.  
“I can retrieve some medicine for you, if you need?”  
“N-no. I don’t think - Shit! Fuck!” Fuyuhiko swallows his own saliva, his shaking increasing.  
This wasn’t supposed to happen.  
He’d been throwing up in the early hours for three days now. He’d been hoping that if he ignored it, it would go away, but now that Peko’s found him out, he can’t ignore it anymore and he has to face facts and for fuck’s sake, he can’t handle this.  
Peko places her hand on his forehead. “You don’t have a fever... Perhaps this is just a stomach bug?”  
“Peko, I-” Fuyuhiko can feel himself getting more and more worked up. Can feel tears building up.  
They’d always been so careful! They always, always used protection. People with dual-reproductive systems had to be actively trying to have a baby - it, it didn’t make sense, it didn’t, fuck!  
Peko’s watching him carefully, and when he makes eye contact with her, her expression changes. Her concern turns into surprise, her worry into shock.  
She’s figured it out, so quickly.  
Even Kazuichi doesn’t know. Fuyuhiko’s been very careful about that. He explains away his rushed excursions to the bathroom at ridiculous hours as a weak bladder from getting kicked in the dick during a squabble with a rival syndicate, and the mechanic just accepted that.  
And now Peko knows. And Kazuichi doesn’t.  
“You’re-?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t fucking know.” He tries to get a grip on himself, but he’s snivelling. “I don’t want to be.”  
“... You should take a test.”  
“I don’t wanna buy-”  
“I’ll buy it. I won’t be long. Just wait here.”  
“Wait! Now? I don’t - not now, fuck, Peko, not right now.”  
“There is no use prolonging the unknown. It’s easier to get a concrete answer. We’ll go from there.”  
He feels pathetic, hunched over a bin and sobbing. “But-”  
“Fuyuhiko. I’ll be back soon. Take some deep breaths. Drink some water.”  
Despite his feeble protests, Peko walks out, leaving Fuyuhiko to calm down.

By the time she returns, he’s sorted himself out. No more crying, he’s not that fucking weak. It’s just a false alarm. That’s all.  
And yet he knows, deep down, this test is gonna show a positive. He can feel it instinctively.  
But he’ll happily pretend it’s not until he has to face reality.  
Peko stands guard outside the bathroom door as Fuyuhiko does his business. This stupid fucking plastic stick is gonna ruin his life.  
They walk in silence back to his office, and sit as they wait for the results.  
“Does Kazuichi-?”  
“He doesn’t know I’ve been sick.”  
Pause.  
“How long have you been-?”  
“Three days.”  
Pause.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Not really!” Fuyuhiko rests his head in his hands. “If - If it’s positive... What do I do?”  
“Don’t think about that yet. Just wait a few more minutes. Do you want tea?”  
“No. It’s okay. Feel free to make yourself some though.”  
Peko doesn’t move from her position next to him, instead squeezing his shoulder.  
The timer rings out after a little while, and Fuyuhiko stops it instantly, staring at the table where the pregnancy test lies.  
“Do you want me to look?” Peko only asks after he doesn’t move.  
“Would you mind?”  
Peko stands and picks the test up, glancing between the result and the handy guide on the back of the packaging.  
She doesn’t say anything.  
“S-so? What’s the verdict?” Fuyuhiko stands on wobbly legs, moving towards her, glancing at the little display on the stick.  
Two lines.  
“Two? That’s, um, that’s - that’s a negative right?”  
Peko shakes her head slowly.  
And Fuyuhiko breaks down again.

After a very long discussion with his right hand woman, Fuyuhiko finds himself exhausted from all his shitty fucking sobbing.  
And the worst part was that he didn’t even reach a real conclusion.  
They just talked in circles, repeating the same worries over and over, none of it helping Fuyuhiko make decision about what to do.  
So, they settle on an agreement, despite his protests.  
He has to discuss it with Kazuichi. Peko made point after point about why that was the best course of action, and she was right - obviously - but that didn’t make it any less daunting.  
‘Hey Kaz, remember that talk we had five months ago about whether or not we want kids? Yeah, well, now I’m pregnant and I’m freaking out about it.’  
That was the best explanation Fuyuhiko’s come up with, and he knows it’s shitty.  
Still. He has to talk about it. Because Peko is smart, when knows what’s best.

“Hey! I made dinner. Got a fancy bottle of wine, maybe we can put some sexy music on? Been a while since I’ve played my romance cards, figured I’d treat you after a long day.”  
Under ordinary circumstances, Fuyuhiko would be delighted with Kazuichi greeting him in nothing but underwear and a luxurious robe and a homemade meal.  
But these are not ordinary circumstances.  
He doesn’t know what to say, so he says nothing, just looks at Kazuichi.  
“Uh? Hiko? Is everything okay?”  
How the fuck is he supposed to answer? He’s still struggling for words, and Kazuichi wraps him in a hug.  
“Tough day? I get it. We don’t have to have a romance night. Another time. We can order takeout and watch a shitty 80s movie?”  
Oh, Kazuichi really is a wonder. Fuyuhiko still can’t make words.  
“Hey. It’s alright. You don’t have to talk. If you wanna just go chill in our room by yourself, just give me two taps.”  
That’s not what he should do. Sure, he wants to, but he shouldn’t. So no tapping today.  
“Oh. Okay. Um, shitty 80s movie?”  
Fuyuhiko can feel himself start panicking again, breathing getting shaky, and he clutched Kazuichi as hard as he can.  
“Hiko? Has something happened? Two taps.”  
Tap. Tap.  
“You don’t have to talk about it. Or do you need to? I’m always here for you. Two taps if you need to talk.”  
Tap. Tap.  
Fuyuhiko can feel himself get tearier by the second. Shit. He thought he’d cried enough earlier.  
“Okay. Whenever you’re ready. Or do you need me to lead the conversation?”  
Tap. Tap.  
“Alright. I’m assuming this is a work thing. Am I right?”  
Fuyuhiko buries his face in Kazuichi’s nape, ready to tap when appropriate.  
“Okay. Not work. Is this something to do with us?”  
Tap. Tap.  
“Did - did someone say something about our relationship?” Kazuichi keeps going once he doesn’t get a response. “Okay... Uh, you’re not dumping me, are you?”  
“No!” Fuyuhiko panics, and his little outburst is muffled by the way his face is pressed into Kaz’s body.  
“Alright! That’s good. Um... I’m not gonna lie Hiko, I’m a little stumped.”  
“I’m sorry. I don’t - I don’t know how to - it’s really, really -” Fuyuhiko’s words are muddied with his sniffling, and he’s never felt so fucking pathetic in his life.  
“That’s okay! I’m sorry I don’t know how to guess.”  
It gives Fuyuhiko a flake of an idea, and he pushes Kazuichi’s hand to his stomach, waiting.  
“... Are - Are you pregnant?”  
Tap. Tap.  
“Oh. Holy fucking shit.” Kazuichi’s arms tighten around him. “What are we doing with it? Whatever you decide, I back you.”  
“You want kids?” Fuyuhiko mumbles the question through weak sobs.  
“Doesn’t matter what I want. It’s your body, your choice.”  
“I need to know. Do you want a baby?”  
Kazuichi is quiet for a moment. “Honestly? Yes. I do. But it’s alright. I’d much rather you be happy than-”  
“Will you leave me if I get rid of it?”  
“Of course not. You’re my one and only.”  
Fuyuhiko sighs shakily as Kazuichi hugs him tightly.  
“I don’t know what to do.”  
“That’s alright. Whatever your heart’s telling you, go with it.”  
“I wanna go to bed.”  
“Okay. We don’t have to sort this out immediately. You should ask Peko what she thinks.”  
“She thinks I should ask you.”  
“Oh! She already knows?”  
“I-Is that okay?”  
“Yeah. Obviously.” Kazuichi kisses the top of Fuyuhiko’s head. “And I think that you shouldn’t have a baby unless you’re a hundred percent sure you want one. I think that’s how it should work for everyone.”  
“So... I should get rid of it?”  
“If you don’t want a kid, then yeah. That’s what I think you should do.”

Fuyuhiko was supposed to be getting an abortion. Supposed to be in the room right now, swallowing the pill that would get rid of that fucking cell clump.  
And yet he was not.  
He’d asked to go alone, and maybe that’s why he’s cowering in an alleyway right now.  
If Kazuichi or Peko were here, he probably would’ve gone through with it.  
He’d had a couple weeks to weigh it up. Decide what he’s gonna do with an eight week old embryo.  
And sure, by all accounts, it makes sense for him to terminate. Logically, having a baby would affect him very, very badly. He couldn’t lead a fucking clan if he was carrying a baby. He couldn’t have a casual life, or pretend that he was normal, that he didn’t have that shitty fucking gene that made him less of a man. For fuck’s sake, the syndicate already viewed him as lesser because he was gay!  
But there’s that tiny, indignant part of him that wants to keep it. Wants to watch his baby grow, wants to make a little domestic life amongst the chaos that is a Yakuza clan. Which only brought up more problems. He couldn’t, in good conscience, raise a child in such a hostile environment. No one deserved to grow up with a killer for a parent.  
There were so many reasons he should be getting rid of this shitty mistake.  
But he can’t. He doesn’t want to.  
It’s gonna unleash hell upon him, he knows. His mother and father will probably be disappointed. His sister will be a bitch, and slag him off as usual. His subordinates will lose respect for him. He’ll manage to fuck up the reputation of the Kuzuryu clan. And Kazuichi and Peko will be confused, maybe even try to dissuade him from keeping it.  
But amidst all his upset and worry and panic, there’s always been a little bit of him that wants to keep this kid safe.  
And that little bit of him is the loudest of all.

As agreed, he meets up with Kazuichi at his garage. The mechanic had insisted that even if he wasn’t coming with Fuyuhiko to the clinic, he wanted to check in with him as soon as possible, regardless of how much work he had.  
He rolls out from beneath a car he’d been working on when Fuyuhiko announces his presence.  
“Hey! You’re earlier than I thought you’d be.” He stands, wiping a bit of oil off his arm with a rag, before walking over, wrench still in hand. “Everything went okay?”  
“Um...” Fuyuhiko bites his lip. “I sort of - uh, I didn’t - I just-!”  
Kazuichi drops his wrench. “You... didn’t have the procedure?”  
“I just couldn’t. I - I can’t. I want your baby Kaz. A-And I know I said I didn’t, and I’m really scared, and I don’t know if this is the right choice, and, um... This is okay right? That I changed my mind?”  
“Of course it’s okay.” Kazuichi pulls him into a tight embrace. “You didn’t back out just because you thought that’s what I wanted, right?”  
“No. I, um, actually thought you might try and make me go back to the clinic.”  
He kisses Fuyuhiko softly. “If this is what you want, I’m gonna support you, every step of the way. If anyone gives you shit, I’ll whack ‘em with my wrench.”  
“Should I make a doctor’s appointment? I don’t know how things are supposed to go.”  
“Sounds like the right thing to do.” Kazuichi rests his hands on Fuyuhiko’s hips. “Sure you want this?”  
“Yeah. I’m sure.”

“You’re late.” Peko stares at him.  
“Uh, you’re in my private office without permission. That’s not cool.”  
Fuyuhiko shifts under Peko’s stare.  
“You’re never late. And you’ve been avoiding me since you were supposed to get that abortion.”  
“I was just at an appointment. That’s all. Not like I have a schedule or some shit.”  
“You’re keeping the baby, aren’t you?”  
Fuyuhiko shushed her, and locked the door, before stalking over to her.  
“So?”  
“So..?”  
“So fucking what? I can keep the baby if I want!”  
“You spent hours agonising over the positive result. You are sure this was your decision?”  
“Yes. Kazuichi has been double checking that I’m not just doing this for him over and over again. It’s annoying.”  
“You didn’t tell me.”  
Ah. Peko’s hurt.  
“I’m sorry. I just - thought you would be disappointed in me or something. And, uh, yknow, pregnancy is kinda a private thing for the first few months, and I dunno, I guess it’s just nice to have a secret with Kaz. Even if it’s only for a little while.”  
“I understand.” And then Peko smiles. “You’re going to be amazing parents.”  
“Kazuichi will be. I’m not so sure about me.”  
“You’ve already made the most difficult decision. You’ll do great.” Peko’s hand twitches towards his stomach momentarily.  
“There’s no bump or anything yet. But, uh, you can still feel, I guess?” Fuyuhiko guides her hand to his flat stomach, and he sighs a little shakily. “Ten weeks, if you’re wondering. Nearly in my second trimester already. And, um, there’s another appointment in two weeks. We’ll get to hear the heartbeat.”  
Peko nods slowly, and removes her hand. “I’m here to support you Fuyuhiko. I won’t let anyone give you shit.”  
“I know.” He smiles at her. “Thank you.”

Kazuichi is a godsend. Of course, Fuyuhiko already knew that, but his pregnancy has only exemplified it.  
He’s being pampered at all times, Kazuichi practically bending over backwards for him, more than willing to throw himself into this whole parenting gig.  
He’s attentive (as usual), and he regularly checks in with him, making sure Fuyuhiko feels okay, making sure he’s secure, making sure that he is 100% alright with keeping the baby.  
And Fuyuhiko loves it. Every time Kazuichi talks about their baby, he gets a little flutter in his heart, and he knows keeping it is the right choice for him. He loves getting surprise hugs from Kazuichi, loves the gentleness, loves how excited he sounds about the premise of fatherhood.  
When they go to that twelve-week sonogram, Kazuichi squeezes Fuyuhiko’s hand tightly as their little blob of a child fuzzes onto the screen, kisses his cheek as the fast pumping of a brand new heartbeat fills the room.  
Admittedly, Fuyuhiko cries a lot. He sobs when he watches his baby move on that sonogram screen, sniffles when he hears that heartbeat, whimpers when he fails to button up his pants for the first time, a small bump starting to form on his previously flat stomach.  
And Kazuichi is there, every time Fuyuhiko dissolves into tears, reassuring him, and cracking shitty jokes to make him laugh.  
“I can’t believe I’m being such a crybaby.” Fuyuhiko chokes it out after another round of teariness.  
“It’s actually our baby that’s doing all the crying. They’re just using their evil psychic mind control to show us how powerful their feelings are.”  
Fuyuhiko snorts, pushing Kazuichi’s chest gently. “Our baby isn’t evil.”  
“An interesting hypothesis.” Kazuichi scoops Fuyuhiko up bridal style. “I suppose they can’t be evil, they’re growing inside the best person I know.”  
“I literally run a crime syndicate.”  
“Truly the best, most nicest, force of pure good I can imagine.” Kazuichi carries him to the bedroom. “Let me show you just how good I think you are.”  
Fuyuhiko is quick to agree, winding his legs around Kazuichi’s waist.

At fourteen weeks, the couple decide to reveal the pregnancy to their friends. Of course, everyone lives all over the world, and a meet up isn’t likely to happen for months, so a short message in a group chat is sure to do the trick.  
Fuyuhiko sends a picture of his sonogram, and that’s it, waiting for everyone to figure it out.

[ GOOD VIBE SQUAD GROUP CHAT ]  
Akane: Bruh  
Akane: Resend ur photo its blurry af  
Nagito: :0!  
Nagito: Congratulations! A new symbol of hope is just what the world needs!  
Akane: Is it just my phone?? I can only see a weird grey blob??  
Sonia: Hmm?  
Sonia: Oh my! This is incredible! Best wishes to you both <3  
Hajime: what the fuck  
Hajime: my two bois,, abt to have their own boi,, the miracle of life  
Chiaki: omg ^_^  
Chiaki: congrats!!!!!! if u don’t buy them a tamagotchi when theyre older im takin u to court ^~^  
Akane: GUYS  
Akane: WHATS HAPPENING  
Gundham: A spawn? Mighty interesting. And I had no idea the power of Fuyuhiko’s life giving vacuum would ever be utilised. Truly a glorious day for the heavens.  
Peko: I am so surprised, I had absolutely no idea about this at all, this is the biggest shock of my life.  
Hajime: YOU ALREADY KNEW??  
Hajime: kazuichi what the fuck i thought we were bros  
Kazuichi: sorryyyyy!  
Akane: I cant ?? See ??? The pic??? Like its literally just a bunch of grey shit  
Hiyoko: You’re so fucking stupid.  
Hiyoko: Haha Fuyuhiko’s gonna get FAT  
Mahiru: Babe!! No need to be rude!  
Mahiru: Happy for you guys!  
Hiyoko: Ugh, sozzzzz  
Mikan: woah!  
Mikan: congrats~~  
Mikan: your baby will be very loved~  
Akane: WHAT FUCKIN BABY  
Akane: HUh??  
Ibuki: owo what’s this?  
Ibuki: UWU!!!  
Ibuki: if some1 had told me that u guys were gonna have a kid back in skool i wouldve scr33ched  
Fuyuhiko: I forgot how much I hate the way you type.  
Akane: FUYUHIKO RESEND THE PIC I CANT SEE IT PROPERLY  
Nekomaru: Is this a sonogram?  
Nekomaru: HOLY S H I T  
Nekomaru: Excellent work! I expect you have an adjusted diet and exercise plan to better accommodate your pregnancy?  
Fuyuhiko: Yeah. All good. Everything is all as it should be.  
Akane: Wait whats a sonogram  
Akane: Lemme google it real quick  
Imposter: Congratulations.  
Teruteru: Fuyuhiko finna b a yummy mommy  
Kazuichi: thats my boyfriend ur talking abt :/  
Teruteru: Youll b a dilf its okay  
Fuyuhiko: That’s MY boyfriend you’re talking about. >:/  
Teruteru: Whoops  
Akane: HOL UP  
Akane: Baby Gangster,,, gonna have an even babyer gangster??  
Fuyuhiko: Never say that to me again you utter fucking delinquent.  
Hajime: Baby Gangster,,, gonna have an even babyer gangster??  
Chiaki: Baby Gangster,,, gonna have an even babyer gangster??  
Fuyuhiko: Nevermind, conversation cancelled. None of you are allowed to come anywhere near my baby.  
Hajime: worth it lol

Telling his family was a lot harder. He’d invited his parents and sister to dinner, and Peko too, because it was daunting to tell them without her around.  
Kazuichi looked shit scared.  
“They won’t... kill me, right?”  
“No. I won’t let them.” Fuyuhiko squeezed his hand. “I’m more worried about what they might do to... yknow?”  
He gestures to his slightly swollen middle. It’s still easy to hide beneath loose shirts and chunky jackets, but it’s definitely there.  
“And I won’t let them do anything to you or the baby.” Kazuichi cups Fuyuhiko’s cheek. “I’m willing to risk myself for you both.”  
“If you dare get hurt I will kick your ass myself.”  
“Peko’ll be here. I’m sure things will be fine.” Kazuichi kissed his forehead.

“Hey ma, pa. Please, make yourself comfortable.”  
Fuyuhiko brings his parents to the dining room, where Natsumi and Peko are already waiting, before scurrying to the kitchen to bring food out.  
Kazuichi takes most of the platters, greeting Mr and Mrs Kuzuryu a tad skittishly.  
“Soda. It’s been a while. How’s life treating ya?” Mr Kuzuryu booms.  
“Y-yeah, things are good! Very good. Yknow, I get to wake up next to Fuyuhiko every morning, so I’m happy.”  
Fuyuhiko smiles at him as he flushed a little. Kazuichi was even a romantic around his parents.  
“Hey, Hiko, you gained weight?” Natsumi has a shit-eating grin on her face as she glances at his stomach.  
“Mm? Yeah, I guess. No big deal.”  
“Gotta say kid, wasn’t expecting a big dinner party invite from you.” Mrs Kuzuryu tilts her head. “What’s the occasion?”  
“Let’s eat!” Fuyuhiko doesn’t look at his mother, swallowing his fears. It’s gonna be okay. It’ll be okay.  
“Good dish. Did you make this Kazuichi?” Peko steers the conversation away from Fuyuhiko, because she’s a living fuckin legend.  
“Yup! Giving Teruteru a run for his money.”  
Fuyuhiko lets the buzz of conversation surround him, only pitching in when necessary. It’s much easier to focus on eating.  
“Got wine?” Natsumi asks after she finishes her meal.  
Fuyuhiko tenses up. They’d gotten rid of all their alcohol, both so he doesn’t accidentally drink any, and because Kazuichi agreed to have the same dietary restrictions in solidarity.  
“Uh, no.”  
His dad furrows his brow. “Scotch then?”  
“Also no. We don’t have any alcohol.”  
Natsumi snorts. “What? You goin’ sober?”  
“Kind of?” Fuyuhiko bites his lip.  
“Is this to do with why you’ve invited us here?” Mrs Kuzuryu has always been smart. Makes sense that she might already know what’s going on.  
“Y-yeah. It is.” Fuyuhiko takes a deep breath. “I’m pregnant. Fifteen weeks.”  
The table goes silent for a while, and Kazuichi puts his hand on Fuyuhiko’s thigh.  
“When’s the wedding?”  
Fuyuhiko looks at his father. “Huh?”  
“The wedding.”  
“We’re not getting married? Not yet, anyway.”  
“Having a child out of wedlock? Jeez boy, you’re always the first for so many things. First gay leader. First pregnant leader. First leader to have a kid unmarried? Haha, fuck, your Kuzuryu Junior’s got a lot to live up to.”  
Fuyuhiko feels Kazuichi relax at Mr Kuzuryu’s words. Fuyuhiko doesn’t, but he nods and smiles at Natsumi and his mother as they also give their approval.  
He exhales slowly.  
“I don’t want the baby to be a Kuzuryu. I want the baby to be a Soda.”  
Kazuichi looks at him. “Huh?”  
“I - I’ve been thinking for a while now, and...”  
“Doesn’t matter what their last name is. Still our grandchild.” Mrs Kuzuryu pats Fuyuhiko’s hand gently.  
And Fuyuhiko gives a sigh of relief.

With all the big important shit out the way, Fuyuhiko can finally calm down. He’s keeping it as quiet as he can, hiding his growing stomach from his clan as much as he could, but at home he’s honestly excited as shit.  
The idea of a nice cute baby to cuddle and raise was massively growing on him. He’s doing his best to make sure they’re growing nicely, following all the rules of pregnancy despite how fucking stupid they could be.  
What is the fucking point of having a jacuzzi if he can’t even use it at the moment? Why does he have to be careful about the types of meat he eats? Absolutely fucking ridiculous.  
Kazuichi gives him massages and provides relaxing chatter when he’s stressed or achey - being such a small guy, the baby growing puts a lot of strain on him, his back practically groaning with each extra pound.  
His bump is getting progressively more obvious too. He definitely looks pregnant, especially since he hit week twenty. It’s like he’s swallowed a football or something, completely whole. No way could he pass this off as just regular weight gain, not when his chest is getting more defined too.  
Kazuichi’s eyes had lit up upon the realisation of Fuyuhiko’s growing tits. Perhaps his perverted nature was still there, just far more reigned in. It certainly seemed that way when the mechanic ran his hands over them, sucking the nipples and just generally playing with them.  
Fuyuhiko had no qualms with this. He’d certainly struggled with how attractive he was now that there’s a child causing him to blow up like there’s no tomorrow, but Kazuichi definitely helped with those insecurities.  
“Look at you. Growing our kid. Toughest thing I can think of!”  
“Don’t tease me.” Fuyuhiko grumbled, glaring at Kazuichi.  
The mechanic had his hands on the bump, cheek pressed to it as he looked up at the Yakuza.  
“I’m not teasing. I think you’re being very brave and very tough.” Kazuichi kisses his belly. “Not everyone has to confidence to go through with this, especially someone in your position.”  
“Sh-Shut up.” Fuyuhiko feels his face flush, and that’s so fucking embarrassing.  
“No.” Kazuichi sticks his tongue out, before refocusing his attention on the bump. “Can I talk to them?”  
“Yeah. Tell ‘em I said hi.”  
“Hey baby. Mommy says hi.”  
“Stop it! I’m not a mom.”  
“You totally are. Mama Hiko.”  
Fuyuhiko rolls his eyes. “Whatever. I hope our kid knows that their dad is mean to me.”  
“Pfft, daddy would never be mean in his life, would he baby? No he wouldn’t! He wouldn’t!”  
Fuyuhiko smiles to himself as he watches Kazuichi babble.

“Ugh.” He leans back in his armchair, hands massaging his bump. Too fucking tired to put up with everyone’s shit today.  
Someone is knocking at his office door. Asshole. They better fuck off if they know what’s good for them.  
“Peko, could you-?”  
She’s already halfway to the door, allowing Fuyuhiko to arrange his blazer in a way that doesn’t show off too much of his baby.  
“Ay, boss, we killed ‘em.”  
The underling - Fuyuhiko can’t be fucked to learn their names - walks in with a booming voice.  
“Okay. So?”  
“... Um,” The underling shifts. “Whaddaya mean?”  
“I mean, you still have work to do. Just because you’ve killed a few fuckers doesn’t mean you get to take the rest of the day off.” Fuyuhiko rolls his eyes. “Get back to work.”  
The underling leaves with a stuttered apology, and Peko closes the door again.  
Fuyuhiko sighs, rubbing his hands over his curved stomach. “You think the kid will be okay raised in this kinda shitty environment?”  
Peko raises a brow. “Of course. You and I both turned out well.”  
“Peko, it literally took you twenty years to start viewing yourself as more than a tool. Your head was completely fucked with.” He shuts his eyes. “I know I can’t leave. I don’t wanna, this is what I was meant for - fuck, it’s the reason I could meet you and Kaz in the first place - I just feel bad. I don’t wanna fuck up my baby.”  
“You won’t. The fact that you’re so worried about doing so clearly shows you already care a great deal for your child.”  
Fuyuhiko shrugs. “I dunno. Intent doesn’t mean jackshit. Doesn’t matter how much I wanna make a good life for ‘em, if I fuck up, that’s my bad.” He pats his stomach gingerly, looking down to address it. “Your dad’s gonna be so much better at this whole parenting things than me. I’m really sorry.”  
“Fuyuhiko. The most you can do is try. That’s it.”  
“Ugh, I get it, you’re good at being motivational.” He smoothes his shirt. “You’re chill with being named godmother, right?”  
Peko’s eyes widen. “What?”  
“I want you to be my baby’s godmother.”  
“That’s something you’ll have to discuss with Kazuichi before-”  
“It was his suggestion.”  
Peko blinks. “Fuyuhiko, I’m honoured, I am, but are you sure that’s a good idea?”  
“Very. I trust you. If something’s ever happened to me and Kaz, I’d feel okay knowing you’d be keeping our kid safe.”  
“I - I need to clean my glasses.” Peko turns around, taking her spectacles off, but Fuyuhiko can tell she’s wiping her eyes.  
“Damn, no need to cry. I can ask someone else-”  
“No!” Peko spins to face him again. “This is my duty. I must accept.”  
Fuyuhiko smirks, standing up. “Fucking thought so. Bring it in, bitch.”  
He squeezes Peko into a hug, slightly difficult considering she’s being far too careful about not ‘squishing’ his bump, but it’s all good. Peko gives great hugs.  
“Also, we found out it’s a girl.” Fuyuhiko mumbles into her ear.  
And she fucking squeals.  
It’s always fun to see Peko like this, carefree and calm. A good change of pace.  
“She can be Peko Pekoyama Junior.”  
“Hold on, did you just make a joke?” Fuyuhiko snorts. “I love you, but my baby’s not having your shitty name. And she is not gonna start swordfighting until she is at least ten.”  
“Ah, she’ll never get as good as me if she starts that young.” Peko draws away from him, Fuyuhiko’s allotted hug time with her expired.  
“No weapons are gonna be anywhere fucking near my daughter!”  
“Tragic.”

Fuyuhiko was trying to sleep. Everything was so fucking uncomfortable nowadays, sore back, swollen ankles, massive fuck off belly that meant he wasn’t allowed to sleep on his side anymore.  
So it is only fair that the asshole that caused all this shit stays awake with him.  
“Better not have fallen asleep.” Fuyuhiko grunts as Kazuichi’s breathing changes pattern. He shoved him for extra waking up power.  
“‘M not.” He is clearly lying, because his voice is VERY sleepy.  
“Good. You’re supposed to be helping me get comfy.”  
“Uhuh, whatever you say babe.” Kazuichi places his hand on Fuyuhiko’s bump, rubbing small circles onto it. He is not being helpful in the slightest.  
“Ugh. Whatever. Just sleep.”  
“Mm... If ya say so.”  
His breathing goes back into sleep mode pretty quickly, leaving Fuyuhiko to stare up at the ceiling in silence.  
Sleep... Sleep... Sleep.  
It wasn’t working. He was going to be awake forever, and never get a moment of peace again, cursed to walk this Earth tired as shit.  
He turns his head to look at Kazuichi.  
Maybe he can just examine him until he gets so bored he drifts off.  
It’s been a while since Fuyuhiko’s done nothing but study Kaz.  
Everything is just as he’s memorised. Well defined, sharp nose. Pointy chin. Hair that always manages to have a knot in it, no matter how many times Fuyuhiko’s brushed and brushed it. Lean physique with a great suggestion of muscle; he’s pretty sure Kazuichi could get him off just by flexing his well toned arms. That’s a good thought. Maybe he’ll ask to experiment with that theory next time he’s horny. Very nice hands. Calloused, because of all that mechanic work he does. His fingers are lovely and long, and there’s always some dirt stuck under at least one nail. Bony hips, and a relatively flat ass - nothing wrong with that. Kazuichi’s just a lanky guy. Doesn’t make him any less sexy. Besides, Fuyuhiko brings enough of a juicy ass for them both.  
Fuyuhiko’s concentration is broken very suddenly, by a little jolt in his middle. At first, he brushes it off as just another flutter, similar to all the other movements he can feel from his little girl.  
He places his hand on the bump after a moment, slipping it under his shirt for some good ol skin to skin contact.  
Lovely, precious baby. His greatest treasure. Twenty seven weeks of growing, and she still felt relatively small, especially if he compared bump sizes to someone else. The doctors at check-ups and shit insisted she was healthy, was growing properly, but that didn’t mean he stopped worrying.  
Another jolt.  
Holy shit!  
Fuyuhiko pats his stomach to try and encourage another little kick. He could feel her! From outside his belly!  
“Kaz.” Fuyuhiko nudges his boyfriend. “Kaz, babe, wake up.”  
“Hngh?” Kazuichi shifts. “Hiko?”  
“She’s kicking.”  
That seems to be enough to get Kazuichi’s attention. He slips his hand under Fuyuhiko’s nightshirt, waiting.  
It’s quiet for a while as they lay with baited breaths.  
She kicks again, and Kazuichi gasps.  
“Woah. She’s so strong.”  
“I know.” Fuyuhiko nuzzles into the mechanic. “Our kid is so fucking great.”  
“She really is.”

Of fucking course Fuyuhiko’s bump was at its most obvious during summer. The plan to conceal it with big coats and thick clothes was completely out the window. Thirty weeks, and he felt huge, he was huge, his stomach practically spherical. So he stops trying to hide it. He doesn’t formally announce his pregnancy to the clan, but it’s pretty clear to anyone who even so much as glances at him.  
No one was stupid enough to say anything to him directly. But he knew there were whispers, stupid fuckers claiming he’d gone soft or some shit.  
He hadn’t planned to do anything about it. Let them talk, because they would never have the guts to say it in front of him.  
But Fuyuhiko reached his boiling point when he’s walking with Peko, and overhears a conversation between two pieces of shit.  
“You heard that the boss has gotten himself knocked up?”  
“Long time coming. We all knew that he’s not cut out for this. Spineless compared to his sister.”  
“Shh, someone might hear.”  
“What’s he gonna do? Fucker’s not got the guts to punish anyone. Most that’ll happen is I get stuck with cleaning duty or some shit.”  
It’s been a long time since Fuyuhiko’s personally fought someone. Pregnant or not, he’s still tough as shit.  
“You motherfuckers!” Fuyuhiko’s yell alerts the two little shits.  
“Ah! Uh, boss- we, we were just...”  
“I heard your conversation, don’t worry.” He balls his fists, ready to beat them to a pulp. “It’s been a fuckin while since I’ve had a reason to punch someone’s jaw shut. Who wants to go first?”  
He goes to swing, but Peko lays a hand on his shoulder.  
“Master. Allow me to handle this.”  
“I can-!”  
“Just give me the orders.” She unsheathes her blade, pointing it at the perpetrators.  
“Peko, I can fucking handle this myself. Back off.”  
She doesn’t lower her sword.  
“Peko, that is a fucking order! Lower your weapon.”  
“No.”  
Fuyuhiko grits his teeth, before shoving her away and hitting one of the assholes in the jaw.  
He recoils momentarily, rubbing the afflicted area, before repositioning himself. And he goes to punch Fuyuhiko in the stomach.  
Peko, quick as ever, blocks the hit with her sword.  
“You fucking dare to fight back?” Fuyuhiko goes to hit again, but Peko holds him off.  
“Don’t. Let me be your weapon.”  
“Peko, for fuck’s sake, I-”  
She cuts him off with a stare. “What do you want me to do?”  
He wants them dead. He wants that so bad. But he feels his baby wiggle inside him, and he knows that he can’t give that order. His baby deserves parents that aren’t bloodthirsty and violent.  
Still. This can’t go unchecked.  
“Cut out his tongue. Cut off two of the other one’s fingers... Then castrate them both.”  
“What? No, sir, my wife and I are trying for a baby, that -”  
“Hm? Why would you want to do that? Make your wife pregnant and weak? Clearly, you have disdain for such a condition.” Fuyuhiko spits at him.  
“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again, this is just a big misunderstanding, please, I- Boss, please, I’m sorry.”  
“I trust you will see these orders through Peko. If they give you trouble, you have my permission to decommission them. Permanently.” Fuyuhiko starts to walk away after Peko’s nod, and feels a bubble of guilt go through him.  
He’s still doing a bad thing. He is still gonna end up burning in hell, and his baby deserves a far better parent.  
He hears the sound of a blade slashing quickly, followed by a scream.  
Fuck. Maybe they were right. Maybe he isn’t cut out for this.

“Kaz?”  
“I’m listening babe.” Kazuichi is underneath their car in the garage, hand waving about as he tries to relocate his wrench. Fuyuhiko passes it to him.  
“Do - do you think I should leave the clan?”  
Kazuichi rolls out to stare at him. “What?”  
Fuyuhiko doesn’t reply, just waits for an answer.  
“But you love being a Yakuza.”  
“Not really.” Fuck, that’s the first time he’s admitted that out loud.  
“Huh? It’s all you ever fucking talked about at school.”  
“Yeah, well, turns out that it’s not that great.”  
Kazuichi squints. “But what about all the times you’ve come home and celebrated expanded territory? You seem so happy then.”  
“I am happy then. I - I just... I dunno!”  
“Is this about the baby?” The mechanic stands up, placing his palm on the bump.  
“Maybe.” He shuts his eyes, focusing on the way Kazuichi moves his thumb over his belly.  
“Babe. You can be a kickass Yakuza boss and a good mama at the same time. If anyone can, it’s you.”  
“But don’t you think our kid deserves someone better than me? I - I gave Peko orders to basically torture two of my own people today. Just because they were talking shit. What kind of message am I gonna be sending to our daughter?”  
“Hiko. I’m not gonna pretend I know how the Yakuza world works, because I do not understand a single fuckin bit of it. But you gave that order probably because you had to. It’s okay. I reckon it’s a hundred percent possible to be both a big bad Kuzuryu and a loving parent. As long as no one hurts our baby, it’s all good. If you wanna raise her separately from the whole Yakuza thing, that’s cool, and if you want her to be raised as your heir, uh, we’ll talk about that later.”  
“So I shouldn’t leave?”  
“If you want to, I’ll back you. But I know you love it sometimes. I don’t wanna be part of the reason you turn your back on that... Also I have a feeling that you leaving might end up with us both being murdered, that sounds like something that would happen.”  
Fuyuhiko snorts. “Unlikely. That would only happen if I went to the police or some shit.”  
Kazuichi kisses his cheek. “Then whatever you think is best for you. I’m your biggest supporter.”  
“You’re saying that because you love me, and that makes you stupid.”  
“Incorrect, I’m saying that because I think you’re hot and I’m tryna fuck.”  
Fuyuhiko laughs, his worries melting away. “I’m afraid I’m taken. No flings for me.”  
“Ugh, by who? I bet it’s some lanky fucker who doesn’t realise how good he has it.”  
“My partner is lovely, actually.” Fuyuhiko knocks Kazuichi’s arm playfully. “He treats me good.”  
“He doesn’t deserve you.” Kazuichi abandons his tools, and scoops Fuyuhiko up.  
“I don’t deserve him.”  
“I’m gonna show you how much you deserve... in the bedroom.”  
“Aren’t you fixing the car?”  
“Pfft, that can wait.”  
Fuyuhiko has no further objections, more than happy to have Kazuichi’s hands put to other, more pleasurable work.

Getting pregnant had tons and tons of miserable side effects.  
One of which was only really rearing it’s head now, at thirty five weeks.  
He was so fucking horny.  
Fuyuhiko wanted to be fucked 24/7, craved Kazuichi’s dick more than anything, and every second that he wasn’t getting off was shitty as hell.  
Excellent when he was at home. Terrible when he was at work.  
It wasn’t even like he could lock himself in his office and jerk off until he could go back into Kazuichi’s arms, because his bump was in the way. Reaching around it was far too much fucking effort.  
“Peko, I am going to fucking screech.” Fuyuhiko sighs as he adjusts his position. He needs dick, stat.  
“I’m not jerking you off.”  
“What? What the fuck! I wasn’t gonna ask you to! I was just sharing my feelings. What the actual fuck is wrong with you?”  
“Do you want me to summon Kazuichi?”  
Ohhh, that’s a good fucking idea. Getting absolutely railed at work was such a dirty thought. Still though. Probably inadvisable.  
“Ughhh, you can’t. Someone might walk in on us or whatever.” Fuyuhiko drums his desk. “How do pregnant people function?? I have so much more respect for ma, imagine doing this twice. You’d have to be fucked in the head.”  
“Maybe you just need a distraction. Like thinking about how to expand turf.”  
“I’m too tired for that shit.” Fuyuhiko groans. Loudly.  
“We could come up with name ideas for her?”  
“I’m doing that with Kaz already. Thoughts on the name Yumiko?”  
“I think it’s a good name.”  
“Me too. It’s our strongest contender at the moment.”  
“Yumiko Kuzuryu?”  
“No, Yumiko Soda. Remember?”  
“Oh. Yes. Sorry.”  
“Nah. It’s fine.” He yawns, and glances at the clock. Three hours until Kazuichi’s work day ends. Hmm. “I’m gonna go see Kaz.”  
“Am I coming with you?”  
“Unless you wanna see me get fucked in an engineering garage bathroom, no.”  
Peko flushes. “I’ll stay and keep the clan in check.”  
“Good call.”

Fuyuhiko knew his labour had started. He’d known at breakfast, when a flare of pain had cropped up at the base of his spine. The fifth time it had happened, the first being at 2am.  
He didn’t tell Kazuichi.  
Which, yeah, maybe that was a bad decision, but he had some big orders to give out to his whole clan, to take over one of their rival’s streets, expand territory and shit.  
He just had to that, and then get Kazuichi, fill him in, and go give birth. Quick, simple, easy.  
He was two weeks early, and he’d fought tooth and nail to keep working until his due date, so really this was all a matter of ignoring the contractions until he was ready.  
They weren’t that painful. Certainly not as bad as other people made them out to be.  
There was no way they’d get worse, because surely it made sense for the first ones to be the shittiest? At least, that’s how Fuyuhiko saw it.  
A couple deep breaths and it was all okay.

FUCK. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK.  
Everything hurt. He wouldn’t be surprised if he got split in half, it certainly feels like that’s what his pelvis is aiming for, practically tearing itself in two.  
“S-so thAAT’S the pl-agh-n.” He was powering through though. He just had to get through this as quick as possible. No one was going to notice a thing. “Any - umpf - questi-ugh-ons?”  
Yep. No one was gonna notice.  
“Uh- Boss, are you..?”  
“‘M fi-ungh. Fine. I’m fine.” Finally, the contraction died down. He relaxed his grip on his pen, and looked around. “Questions?”  
Silence.  
“Good. Now, I’m gonna divide you into your teams and Peko will - where’s Peko?”  
She had been right there last time he looked. Which was like, forty minutes ago, but where the fuck would she go?  
“Did anyone see Peko leave?” Fuyuhiko frowns. He fucking needs her!  
“No. Sorry boss.”  
“... Fine. I’ll just do it myself.” He clears his throat, halfway through sorting teams out when another contraction hits him like a ton of bricks, except much more painful.  
“Fu-u-uck.” He clutches the table to keep himself upright. His legs will give way any minute, he knows.  
“Boss, do you - is everything alright?”  
“Mhm! All good.” Fuyuhiko clenches his jaw to stop himself from screaming. He wants to cry, shout, screech, but he has a fucking job to be doing and he’s gotta see it through.  
First, though, he needs to get the pain to stop. He can’t fucking say anything when he’s blinded by these searing aches. His body is about to shatter, every single one of his muscles about to explode.  
Whatever. They can explode if they want to. Anything to make the pain stop fucking existing.  
“Peko’s back, sir.”  
Fuyuhiko looks up, making eye contact with his swordswoman.  
“Where the fuck have y-” He cuts himself off stop a moan.  
And he looks past Peko as he sees a familiar shade of pink in the corner of his vision. His eyesight’s blurring with the pain, but he recognises that pink.  
Of course. Peko had gone to get Kaz. Because she knew he was in labour.  
“If you don’t mind, I’ll be taking over from here master.” Her voice is calm, and he doesn’t have the strength to argue, he needs Kazuichi, he needs those arms to hold him up, so he doesn’t reply, just goes towards the mechanic, movements slow because every step he takes just causes more torture.  
So Kazuichi goes to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and squeezing his hand, and Fuyuhiko cannot be fucking bothered to care that this is happening in front of all his subordinates, because he’s with Kazuichi, and he’s having a baby, and Kazuichi is gonna make sure everything’s okay.  
“I’ve got you.” The mechanic whispers. “It’s okay. Let’s get you to hospital.”  
“Mngfh.” Fuyuhiko hangs onto his boyfriend like a lifeline, letting himself be guided because this baby is fucking causing the worst pain of his life, fuck this, he’s never doing this again, shit, fuck, shit.  
He’s completely unaware of everything, only the way Kazuichi is gripping his hand, everything else is irrelevant.

Yumiko is born seven hours after that, Fuyuhiko stained in blood, sweat and tears, but it doesn’t matter.  
Doesn’t matter.  
He’s holding the most beautiful girl in the world, so nothing else matters. Just his baby girl, cradled in his arms. That’s it.  
It’s all been worth it.  
Every second of this hellish journey has been worth it.  
Kazuichi leans into him, running his fingers through Yumiko’s tufts of dark blonde hair.  
“I’m so proud of you Hiko.”  
Fuyuhiko smiles, too out of it to reply. He just cuddles his baby closer, his own tiny, tiny, human that he made.  
“Can I hold her again?”  
“In a minute.”  
Kazuichi snorts. “You’re totally hogging her.”  
“So what if I am? I just spent a whole day pushing her out.”  
“I know. I know.” Kazuichi kisses the top of his head. “You did wonderfully.”  
Yumiko whimpers a little, so Fuyuhiko strokes her chubby cheek instinctively. She quietens down again.  
“Look at you! Mama instincts kicking in straight away.”  
“Hehe. Yeah. What’s your dad instincts telling you?”  
“They’re telling me to hold you both and never let go.”  
Another cry from Yumiko.  
“I think she hates that idea.” Fuyuhiko shifts his hospital gown. She needs feeding again, he just knows it.  
“No! My dad instincts have lead me astray.”  
Fuyuhiko guides Yumiko’s mouth to his nipple, watching her start to swallow. Good. All working as it should be.  
“I’m gonna take a couple months off. Natsumi can step in for me.”  
“Alright. I’ll take some time off too. Not gonna leave you alone for ages. Love you too much.”  
“Sounds terrible. I look forward to it.”  
Kazuichi kisses his cheek this time. “Fun fact: Your boobs look even better when there’s a baby attached to them.”  
“Shut up perv.”  
And Fuyuhiko is fucking happy.


End file.
